Administration: Summary The NEIDL Administration Core Serves as the focal point for support and coordination of all BSL-4 related activities including facilities, safety, service, scientific, and training. The Core also serves as the principal lead for NEIDL's interactions with the national (NBL) and regional (RBL) biocontainment laboratories in the NIAID NBL/RBL network. The aims of the core are to: 1) Manage all NEIDL administrative and scientific support activities including the review process for all BSL-4 scientific projects requesting access to the NEIDL services and facilities; 2) Oversee and coordinate all BSL-4 related NEIDL Committee activities; 3) Work with the Environmental Health and Safety and the Biosecurity Cores to ensure the continued implementation and maintenance of the highest level of a culture of safety and security for all NEIDL activities; 4) Manage BSL-4 related NEIDL finances including the operation of cost-recovery activities for each of the integrated research support service cores; 5) Serve as liaison to key Boston University departments such as the President's Office, Provost's Office, Human Resources, Financial and Business Affairs, Sponsored Programs, Sourcing and Procurement, Post Award Financial Accounting, Corporate Communications, Government and Community Affairs, and Office of Technology Development as needed; 6) Monitor, implement and update the NEIDL Strategic Plan for Operations and Science core activities as they relate to the evolution of activities supported by NIAID; 7) Provide a high level of administrative support to optimize faculty and staff productivity, and to assist Core leads with administrative aspects of their Cores; 8) Coordinate all scientific interactions of the NEIDL with the NIAID NBL/RBL biodefense network, as well as both national and international collaborative research activities, in conjunction with Collaborative Research Services in the Integrated Support Service Core; and 9) Partner with NIAID and other federal agencies in the management of all BSL-4 NEIDL, facilities and operations, biosecurity, regulatory compliance, specialized research support services, and training activities in support of the national biodefense research agenda.